Meet Ittoki's GIRLY side!
by XxSakuraTenshiinxX
Summary: Let's just say the Gakuen Saotome turn into a normal school. So a festival is coming up, A class vote out that they would do a maid cafe with a twist, but then no one likes to be the maid. So they pick it randomly... but then what if Ittoki has been choose to be a maid? and he needs to wear girl clothes until the school fest, what are going to happen to him now?


**Hi People! XxSakuraTenshiinxX at your service :D. I'm an originally a Ft writer. But I would like to try writing a fanfic on this..I wish people would like this… well I also got the idea from a fic.. ehehhe…. Yeah… but this is different I just got the idea it might have similarities. Well that's natural since I got the idea from it ne? and ok enough of this so here we go! **

**Pairing's: Tokiya x Ittoki **

**Rated: T for now.. but it might change**

**And warning everybody as you could see the pairing yes.. this is a yaoi… and so on.. here we go**

**Meet Ittoki's GIRLY side!**

It was a normal day at the Gakuen Saotome… when suddenly…

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!" Shouted a red haired man shaking his head trying to get away, from something but can't, as two people is holding him to stay still.

"Demo… Ittoki. We don't really like it. It had been pick randomly," Said their sensei that has pink curly hair and light blue eyes. But if you look closer at his face, it actually looks like a demon is hiding beneath that angelic face of his

"NO!" The only thing he had been able to shout as the teacher did the rest of the things

"Poor ittoki-kun," Haruka said, pitying the looks like on hell Ittoki is

"Well… just like what Sensei said, It has been pick RANDOMLY," Tomochika said

"But Tomo-chan," She persisted but then a person pop out of the blue

"It's ok since I think Ittoki-chan, can pull out to be a girl!" Cheered in Natsuki as he popped out beside the two girls who almost jumped in surprised

"Yeah… for now I'm going to agree on Natsuki," Nodded Syo

"Syo… why are you here?" Asked Haruka to her friend

"Well…. Sensei's not there. He got meeting," he said smiling down at her and Haruka only give an 'oh…'

"Wow.. what a pretty young lady. Can you tell me if what is your name madammoseil," Ren said and kiss the back of the red haired girl's hand

"Wait… Is it just me or it's only my first time seeing you here?" Asked Haruka who pointed her forefinger to the red haired girl. She had bangs, and the left part of it is being tucked back by black clips, on the top of her head is a black headband. She wore a long black sleeve shirt that only her fingers being seened. She also wear a matching checkered red mini skirt that barely hide her white legs. And lastly she wear a black boots that reach below her knees

"I-It's me H-haruka," She said stuttering, while her head is being hanged low and it easily can be seen that she's really red right now

"Did I know you?" Asked Haruka

"Haruka it's me! Ittoki!" He said with teary eyes while holding her hands

"I-Ittoki-kun? Is that you?" She asked not believing. Hell he looks a complete lady

"Wah! Even Haruka-chan… didn't notice me!" He said and slumped down the floor with both his palms on his eyes while crying

"A-ano…. Ittoki-kun… it's ok," Comforented Haruka. But then

_RIIIIIIING!_

The ring bells and the students started to exit the room

"Ok.. Ittoki-chan, I want you to be a girl until the festival is not finish ok?" Said their teacher and also exit the room skipping while humming happily

"I-I need to wear girl clothes for.. for that long?" He asked his self while looking at his palms

"It's ok Ittoki,-kun" Shush Haruka

"What a nuisance," Murmured Tokiya and also left

"Eh Tokiya is here?" Asked Ittoki and look at where he heard his voice. And Itoki is currently exiting the room. He then look down at his self

'_WAH! Even Tokiya saw me on this… he might thought that I look ridiculous!'_ Thought Ittoki looking at his skirt and damn… how come can girls wear this kind of too airy clothes

"I-I'm going to the room," He mumbled and stands up with Haruka helping him

"Are you sure, you ok Ittoki?" Asked Haruka worried

"Yeah! I'm ok!" He said with a thumbs up and run to the door

"I think his not going to be ok," Said Ren. Who also watch the scene of Ittoki laughing a bit

"Why?" Asked Shou, Natsuki, Masato well he only look questionally, and Tomochika

"Tokiya had chat with me just a day ago," He said and then gather them on a circle… without the girls and then ….

"wooshwoshwoosh… slhslshslh," They whispered and then after that little circle meeting

"Really?" Asked Syo with wide eyes and Ren only nodded his head

"Well… it would be getting worse since they are together on a room," Natsuki said.. and they are sure he somewhat turn into Satsuki mode.

"Just what are you guys talking about?" Asked Haruka and Tomochika

"No need to know it my lady," Ren said as he twirled his way to Haruka and lift her chin

"Ok…" She mumbled with a pout and leave the room still looks like that, while walking like a robot

"T-tokiya? Are you here?" Asked Ittoki as he peek his head inside and saw him on his table doing songs

"T-tokiya-" He tried to say with a happiest nervous smile but he had been cut off

"Don't be so loud your disturbing me," He said with a glare to him. And when he saw Ittoki hang his head low and go to his bed to lie down. He get back and face his desk.

And then minutes past no one talk and only the tick of the clock and the scribbling of Tokiya's pen is been heard to the room. When suddenly he stops writing and put down the pen

'_Did I hurt him with words?'_ Asked Tokiya to his self with a gloomy atmosphere. And then he decided to talk to him so he turn around only to see….

"Mmmm….." Tokiya fastly turn his head on his desk again with his two hands on his mouth or more to his nose. Well simply his nose bleeding, why? He just saw what Ittoki is wearing under that super mini skirt, a polka dotted white panties

"Eh? Tokiya what's the problem?" Ittoki asked. Actually forgetting about the fact that he is wearing a skirt, since he had his legs high like his going to give birth with both his legs spread wide

"Y-your s-skirt," Tokiya said stuttering. Ittoki blinked a few times and then realized he was wearing a skirt so he sat up fast and close his legs

"S-sumamase," He mumbled with a red face

And then silence fall between the two. It's not suffocating, not comfortable but a embarrassing silence actually

"I-'I'm going to restroom," Tokiya said and making sure he didn't make his face show to Ittoki, since he know it sure looks funny

"O-ok," mumbled Ittoki. And then Ittoki didn't realize a bottle of perfume that is not own by any of them are inside their room…

**Wow… sorry it's not that good. I'm only a beginner ehehe… so sorry. Anyway… do you still want me to continue? Or change it? So please review to say your thoughts :D**

**Review ongegai!**


End file.
